


you're such a dream to me

by thewinterose



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Literally nothing but fluff this is the fluffiest shit i've ever written, also, kyo "brand hoe" sohma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterose/pseuds/thewinterose
Summary: “Um, Kyo-kun, I was wondering if you would let me shave you?”He rears his head back slightly, his features scrunching up in confusion. “Why the hell would you want to do that?”Or:Tohru and the perilous adventure of shaving her boyfriend's face.





	you're such a dream to me

**Author's Note:**

> nothing to see here but fluff. literally nothing. 
> 
> title taken from r.e.m. by ariana grande.

“What are you doing?”

Kyo looks over, his sharp eyebrows raised in surprise at her interruption, but he smiles once he registers that it’s her. “Getting ready.”

Tohru walks up behind him, stopping once her toes are inches from his ankles, and draws herself close. She wraps her arms slowly around his waist, splaying her fingers over the hard muscle of his abs. She tries to raise herself on her tiptoes to peer over his shoulder to look at him through the mirror, but the most she can see is the tan, muscular skin of his upper back, so she maneuvers around, settling herself against his side. She keeps her hands on his stomach, her fingers lazily caressing his skin.

He looks down at her, his expression soft and relaxed, his lips quirked in a tired, boyish grin. It makes her heart flutter and she leans up, tilting her face up expectantly. Kyo chuckles and meets her halfway, kissing her languidly. She pulls away after a few moments, her heart warm liquid in her chest.

“You haven’t brushed your teeth yet,” she says teasingly, feigning disgust, and he laughs at her, grabbing her chin and blowing a raspberry into her cheek.

Tohru squeals and jerks her face away, lightly swatting at his chest but keeping herself close. He’s very warm.

“You should be used to that by now.”

Tohru makes a slight face. “You not brushing your teeth?”

Kyo grimaces and shakes his head, running a hand through her hair. “No, dummy. Kissing me in the morning before we’ve gotten up.” His face then turns slightly devious. “Well that and other things.”

She knows exactly to what he’s referring to. Her face flushes hotly, and she knows that if she speaks she’ll just start babbling, so she says nothing and grabs their toothbrushes, handing him the orange one. Kyo’s very predictable when it comes to colors. She eyes the logo on his sweatpants.

And clothes.

They brush their teeths silently, with a quiet efficiency gained after several months of living together and sharing a bathroom of their own. Her mother always made some off-hand comment about being able to know how long a couple was together by how they moved around each other in a shared space, and Tohru thinks that this is very applicable.

She spits first, as always, and Kyo goes after, each of them taking turns to rinse repeatedly. Efficient.

Afterwards, once they’ve dried their mouths, Kyo starts searching through the cabinets, producing a razor and shaving cream, moving to switch on the hot water, and Tohru jumps in excitement.

“Kyo-kun, are you going to shave?” she asks, eyeing the items on the counter with interest, clutching her hands to her chest.

Kyo looks at her warily, turning around to lean his hip against the counter and crossing his arms across his chest. She thinks it very unfair, but mostly very impressive, how he manages to look like a model even with his messy bedhead and the stray toothpaste still on his chin.

“Yeah,” he answers. “What about it?”

Tohru steps closer and sets a hand on his wrist, encircling it gently, playing with his fingers.

“I just have never seen you shave before. Did you used to do it at Shigure-san’s?”

Kyo musses her hair with his palm and then turns towards the mirror, untangling their fingers. He cranes his neck back and he turns his face side to side, rubbing a hand through his slight stubble. “Towards the end, yeah. I started really needing to shave at seventeen. And then even more at eighteen. The hair started growing in less patchy by that point.”

Tohru tilts her head to the side. “Did Shishou-san teach you?”

“Yeah.” He smiles fondly as if in remembrance, and his beauty makes her heart stutter. “It was the first thing he did when I turned fifteen. I barely needed it at that point, but he made me watch him.” He then switches his gaze from the mirror to her, his eyebrow cocked. “Why do you ask?”

She shrugs delicately, fiddling with the soft hem of her pink camisole. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just curious.”

Kyo hums and then turns back to the mirror, grabbing a towel and placing it next to his razor and shaving cream. When he motions to turn on the faucet, Tohru shoots her hands outward and yells “Wait!”

He looks at her, shoulders raised, evidently startled. “What?”

Suddenly embarrassed, she looks down and wrings her fingers, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Sometimes she forgets how easily scared he can get. He would deny it if she ever told him though.

“Um, Kyo-kun, I was wondering if you would let me shave you?”

He rears his head back slightly, his features scrunching up in confusion. “Why the hell would you want to do that?” he asks incredulously.

She looks away from him, her eyes drifting off to the side, her mother’s smile bright and ephemeral in her mind’s eye. It stirs an ache. But a sweet one.

“Mom said that she sometimes she would do it for dad and that it was always fun, so I guess I just wanted to see what it was like,” she admits. She reaches up and plays with the ends of her hair, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

She sees Kyo’s inner struggle. She sees his face go from sorry refusal to reluctance to frustration to a resigned acceptance, and she barely refrains from clapping her hands excitedly when he nods at her.

“Oh, Kyo-kun, I promise I won’t mess up! I’ll do my best!” she says enthusiastically, slapping her cheeks to gear up her determination.

He nods very slowly, like the very motion is taxing, but when his eyes meet hers, they’re serious and authoritative. He picks up the razor and waves it in front of her, akin to a wagging finger. “Remember, Tohru, this isn’t a game. You can cut me with this so try to be very, very careful,” he says sternly.

Sometimes it annoys her when he does this. When he acts like he’s her father and semi-scolds her in a very roundabout way because he thinks that she’s too klutzy for her own good, but right now it’s more endearing. After all, he is worried.

She smiles at him widely and salutes him with two fingers. “Yes, sir!”

Kyo shoots her a look, his cheeks pink, and grumbles at her lowly. She bites down hard on her lip to keep from giggling at him.

He steps closer to her and lightly grabs her waist, sweeping her off the floor easily and placing her neatly on the counter next to the sink. He then switches on the faucet, leaving his hand under the stream, nodding when the temperature seems to satisfy him.

He grabs the towel and holds it under the sink, letting it soak. Once he deems it wet enough, he hands it to her and she looks at him blankly. He rolls his eyes at her, but his slight smile betrays his apparent annoyance. “You’re supposed to prep my face for the razor and soften it with warm water.”

Tohru nods in understanding and then places the towel at his chin, rubbing it slowly in circular motions. She switches to different sides of his face and then starts patting his neck, holding the towel to wherever his stubble seems to be.

She puts the towel down when Kyo nods at her, apparently satisfied with how she’s done. He then reaches for the shaving cream next to her hip and shakes it for a few seconds before handing it to her. She tries very hard to look like she wasn’t admiring how his bicep flexed when he did that.

“Okay, so now you’re gonna put that on my face,” he instructs. He leans closer, absentmindedly placing his hands on the tops of her thighs, and honestly the effort it takes not to kiss him is herculean. She shakes her head and refocuses, reminding herself that she promised to do a good job.

She pops the cap off the shaving cream and presses on the nozzle until a large, foamy mound rests in her palm. She closes her hand a bit, rubbing the cream between her fingers, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. “This is really soft, Kyo-kun! Do you think I can use this for when I shave my legs?”

Kyo reaches over and takes the can out of her hand, his face stern and serious again. “No.” She pouts. “Now put that on my face or I’m gonna have to do it myself.”

She frowns and makes a slight face at him, but heeds his words, leaning forward to rub the foam onto his jaw.

Kyo’s next words are muffled with her hands pressing into his cheeks, but she understands. “Okay, so now you’re gonna put that under my neck too, alright?”

Tohru nods and bites her lip, narrowing her eyes to focus. She applies the cream wherever she sees his slight orange stubble, making sure that she doesn’t leave any area unmarked.

Once she’s done, she reaches back, grabbing the razor and setting it against his face, but Kyo’s large hand encircles her wrist and she stops to look at him.

His eyes are wide and slightly panicked, his mouth pulled into a frown beneath the heavy foam. “Wait!” She pulls back. “Good, so what you’re gonna do now is put the razor under the water and let it soak for a few seconds and then you’re going to press it very softly against my face. But not too soft either, or else you won’t actually be shaving me. If you do it too hard then you’ll cut me.”

The idea of hurting Kyo in any way is enough to make her feel sick, so she nods resolutely and places the razor very gently against his cheek. She takes a second to steady herself, exhaling softly, and then moves the razor slowly down his skin. Kyo reaches up to feel it when she’s done, his eyes widening in surprise. “You did good! You didn’t cut me or anything and it feels like you shaved the hair off.” He lightly squeezes her thigh. “Good job, Tohru,” he says warmly.

She feels herself flush, flattered by his praise, and doubles down to shave him again, now slightly more confident after learning the basic mechanics of it.

She spends the next few minutes slowly but surely shaving his cheeks and jaw, surprised by just how relaxing it is. It’s like housework. Or sewing a shirt. The motions are repetitive and careful, but rewarding every time she knows that she did well. Every action is punctuated by a compliment from Kyo and an instruction whenever she’s shaving a slightly unfamiliar patch of skin, but it’s nice. She feels useful and warm, soothed by the soft rasp of the razor against his cheek, by the feel of Kyo’s fingers absently rubbing circles into her thighs.

This. This is what her mother was referring to. That feeling of togetherness. Of intimacy. It’s a different form of intimacy than the kind achieved from sex, but still no less profound. She finds herself just as enraptured by the atmosphere it brings. By the warmth it stirs.

Kyo tilts his head up, exposing his neck when she finishes with his jaw. “You alright there?”

Tohru smiles at him, even though she knows that he can’t see it. “Yup! I think I’m getting the hang of this!”

She notices the muscles in his cheek shift, presumably from a smile. “You are. You’re doing very well. But the neck is a little different. You’re going to have to be slightly gentler, okay?”

Tohru nods and leans in close, trying to peer at his skin better. “Yes, sir!” she quips, this time without the salute.

Kyo swats at her knee with his hand, his expression one of slight discomfort. “Don’t call me that.”

Tohru shaves the first strip slowly, her eyes narrowed and focused, her lips pulled into a teasing smile. “Yes, sir,” she says.

She giggles when she hears him mumble something probably not too complimentary, but she tries to anchor her attention back onto what she’s doing.

His neck is slightly harder to shave, mostly because of how nerve-wracking the idea of cutting him is, but so far, she’s doing well. Her actions are attentive and careful, and before she knows it, she’s lost in the motions again, relaxed by the sounds and the atmosphere.

She’s nearly done when she asks, “Have you ever considered growing a beard?”

She can hear Kyo chuckle slightly. “Why? Do you want me to?”

Tohru shrugs delicately, unsure if she would. “Maybe. I think I just want to know what you would look like if you did. You might look older!” she says brightly.

Now he shrugs. “Probably.”

Tohru taps the remnants of hair and shaving cream off the razor on the edge of the sink. She leans back in, moving her hand to lightly grip his shoulder to steady herself. “Do you think that you could do it? Grow one, I mean.” She knows that sometimes it’s harder for certain men to be able to.

Kyo tilts his head forward to make eye contact with her, his expression slightly affronted, as if offended by her question. “Of course I can. It’s not like I’m Yuki or anything,” he grumbles.

“Kyo-kun,” she says scoldingly, squeezing his shoulder. Although Kyo’s relationship with Yuki is nowhere near as antagonistic as it used to be, she knows that sometimes he still likes to poke fun at him. She thinks it’s more for nostalgia than anything else.

He ignores her admonishment and tilts his head up again, wordlessly indicating that she continue shaving him. She shakes her head and leans back in, once again setting the blade against his neck.

When she finishes with one last rasp of the razor, she pulls away, settling back onto her palms to observe her work. She reaches for his face and turns him side to side by moving his chin, Kyo obediently following her every motion. Once she’s done, she claps and grabs her pink hand mirror, passing it to him.

Kyo holds it up his face and tilts his face up and down, side to side, his eyebrows raised in surprise, obviously impressed with how well she did.

He places the mirror back down and hands her the towel again, and she wipes off the remaining streaks of shaving cream and loose hair.

“How did I do?” she asks, already knowing the answer, but selfishly wanting to hear him praise her again.

Kyo steps closer, settling himself into the cradle of her thighs, his arms reaching up to lightly wrap around her waist. Reflexively, she places her hands onto his shoulders, letting her fingers drum on his warm skin.

He leans in and kisses her before pulling away. “You did very well,” he says against her lips. “I was very impressed with you.”

Tohru smiles at him, pressing a lingering kiss against the corner of his mouth. “I told you I could do it,” she says.

He grins at her and taps her nose, his eyes shining and fond. Beautiful, like he always is. “I never doubted you.”

She opens her mouth to refute him playfully, remembering just how terrified he looked when she grabbed his razor, but the loud, embarrassing rumbling of her stomach interrupts her, and she clamps her mouth shut and buries her face against his chest.

Kyo laughs and then tangles a hand into her hair. “You work up an appetite just by shaving me? Amateur.”

She swats at his back half-heartedly, pressing her fingers into his skin. “It was hard work. You’re a very hairy man,” she teases, her words muffled.

He scoffs and then scoops his hands under her thighs, easily lifting her off the counter and carrying her out of the bathroom like a baby.

She reflexively tightens her legs around his hips, but pulls back to make eye contact with him, blushing by the openly besotted expression on his face. She feels her resolve wilt, but she pushes on. “I can walk myself,” she mumbles.

He makes a mock-serious face and tuts at her, shaking his head. “Dummy, you said it yourself, it was hard work. How can I let you cook and walk after something so tiring?”

Tohru frowns, guilt flooding her stomach even with the knowledge that he’s just teasing her. “Kyo-kun, please you don’t have to-“

He interrupts her by setting her down on the kitchen counter and raising a finger at her, and instinctively she shuts up.

“Tohru, you cook breakfast all the time. You just did me a favor. Let me do one for you.” He pauses and leans his hip against the counter. “Unless, you think I’m an awful cook or something…” he trails off deliberately, and Tohru- ever gullible- rushes in to reassure him, grabbing his hand with both of her own.

“Kyo-kun, you know I don’t!” she says, squeezing his fingers apologetically. He laughs at her, tangling their fingers together, stepping closer.

He grabs the back of her neck and kisses her softly, chastely, but the sensation it stirs is no less heart-stopping. He pulls away and pops a kiss onto the tip of her nose, his eyes kind and his expression warm. “Then let me take care of you okay?”

She practically melts, undone by his lips and his smile and his eyes and everything that makes up Kyo, and she finds herself nodding. She’s very weak when it comes to him.

He moves away and smiles at her, and as he continues making breakfast, she notices him shooting glances her way, his expression loving and bewitched, and it makes her smile.

But then so is he.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i just posted those two long ass fics kinda back to back and i'm about 90% sure yall are tired of me already, but honestly i got this idea in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote this. so i hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
